


She

by Meneth221b



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Scott Lang Angst, Spoilers, give scott lang his partner, scott lang is emo in endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: MASSIVE ENDGAME SPOILERS. DON'T CLICK ON THIS FIC IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET.this fic explores Scott's thoughts about losing his partner during Endgame.





	She

_“Hope. She’s my…um…_  
_She was my… she was…”_  
He stuttered. How was he supposed to pin point one specific title that Hope held in his life? She was his partner, friend, girlfriend, superhero, the smartest scientist he knew (Smarter than even Hank). Which one would accurately summarise her for the avengers in front of him?  
“ _she_ -” before his throat closed up, he cleared it and said, “ _She was supposed to pull me out.”_

“ _And then Thanos happened…_  
_I know you got a lot on the line but I lost someone very important to me.”_  
Yes, important. Very important. More important than most people. Important enough to risk messing with time.

 _“And now, now we have a chance to bring her back.”_  
He stayed at the Avengers compound. But the avengers were, unintentionally, a reminder of the consequences he had faced for going to Germany including not seeing Hope and Hank for two years and letting them down. They had forgiven him but his actions had cost him a gap of two years between him and Hope. For that, he couldn’t forgive himself completely and now she had gone farther away from him to a place he couldn’t bring her back from unless Banner or Stark figured out a way to.

He hadn’t seen her appear out of the portal, looking everywhere for a tiny man on an ant or a giant man. He hadn't seen her eyes shine when he turned into Giantman to help  Rocket, Rhodey and Banner.  
So when he heard a buzz to his right and _she_ \- the important one- the one who was supposed to pull him out- appeared next to him, he only turned and smiled with his eyes gleaming the way they did whenever they saw her.  
He didn’t know how informed she was about their current situation, what she thought they had done to bring them back. Hell, he didn’t care. His partner was right beside him and smiling back. They both shrunk. As she held his hand, he breathed a sigh of relief- _she_ was here- before putting on his battle face.


End file.
